Soft Sides & Story Time
by northernwindx
Summary: For once, Mako doesn't mind that things didn't go as planned. Makorra along with some airbender kids, because who doesn't love them?


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Legend of Korra, Mako and Korra would be sharing a bed at Air Temple Island. I mean... what?

* * *

Mako couldn't sleep.

He'd been lying awake in bed for what seemed like hours, only to glance at the clock and see that it was barely ten. Why had he even tried to go to sleep this early?

Ever since Korra's disappearance and lucky return, things were a mess.

Asami found out about the kiss between him and Korra – and the only reason he knew this is because Bolin mentioned that he'd told her.

Asami started avoiding him, not mentioning she knew the details about that one intimate moment between him and the Avatar.

But finally, just a few hours before dinner that day, they spoke and decided to end things between them. The breakup wasn't exactly the nicest thing, but it was mutual at this point, and they agreed to remain friends. However, during dinner, Asami wouldn't even look at him.

But Mako didn't blame her.

He was the direct cause of this, after all.

And then when Korra privately asked him what happened, Mako had shrugged her off (as politely as possible, or so he believes). Korra didn't seem too bothered by it, but he instantly regretted not explaining the situation to her. After all, they were supposed to be friends, and friends tell each other these things.

He wasn't sure how to do it, though. How would he go upon mentioning his breakup without mentioning the reasoning? Obviously, she'd be curious. And then he'd have to tell her what Asami told him earlier that day:

"You two don't seem like normal, platonic friends."

This statement didn't bother Mako, really. He honestly didn't consider Korra a "normal, platonic friend," and he would easily tell her this.

But he had to know if Korra still liked him first.

It would seem ridiculous if he went and explained the breakup and poured his heart out to her, only to be rejected because she ended up getting over him way quicker than he could get over her.

And still, even if she did like him, would it be fair to start a relationship with Asami around?

Mako exhaled, sitting up in his bed and putting his face in his hands. Could he make it to Korra's room now without Tenzin or Pema finding out? He glimpsed out the window, finding his resolve. He quickly got out of bed, threw on a pair of shoes, and set out to find Korra.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He turned around, and when he saw who was standing there, let out a sigh of relief. "Don't do that to me, Bo."

"What? Come on, you have to admit I do a fantastic Tenzin impersonation!"

"Yeah, sure. Speaking of Tenzin, have you seen him?"

"I think he and Pema just went to bed. I just finished helping her with the dishes. But really, where are you going?"

"I'll tell you when I get back," Mako confirmed, turning around and walking towards his destination.

"Not cool!" Bolin yelled in the distance.

Mako couldn't believe he was finally going to just tell Korra the truth. He could get all the things off his chest that he'd been dying to say for weeks now. And maybe Korra would be happy. She clearly saw how worried he was in the days following her return – how he doted on her and made sure she was always content. He didn't miss the slight redness evident on her cheeks every time he asked if she was okay. Of course, that could have been because she was physically unwell, but who cares?

Yet, as soon as he got to Korra's door, his feelings completely changed.

No, he couldn't do this.

Not with Asami living in the same place as him.

Shit, what if Asami saw him here? Then what? "Oh, hey Asami, I was just checking up Korra to see how she's doing and possibly admit my feelings for her," would not translate well, even if they were broken up.

Still, there was no turning back now.

He gently knocked on her door, taking care to make sure that she wasn't already sleeping. When he got no reply, he knocked again. After not earning a reply then, worry kicked in and he opened the door.

No one was in the room.

His heart practically leapt out of his chest. What if Tarrlok managed to escape and kidnapped her again? Or what if some Equalists broke in and took her? Or what if Amon had directly gotten her? His mind raced with possibilities as he closed her door, ready to alert Tenzin and then head out immediately to search for her.

Then, he heard it.

"Korra, hurry up!"

"Hold on, Ikki, let me think of something, here." The voice of the Avatar filled his ears, flooding him with ease.

"I could tell a better story than you at this point, Korra," Jinora voiced.

"Well, I'm all out of stories to tell!"

"Tell the one about grandma and grandpa again. When they finally got together," Ikki said.

He could practically hear the smile on Korra's face when she replied, "Okay, yes, that's one of my favorites, but I tell that one all the time."

"We never get tired of it!"

"Isn't it romantic?" Jinora gushed. "How finally after the big defeat, they gave in to their love and were able to live together in peace? They must have been so happy together."

"I wouldn't exactly say 'peace,' but yeah, pretty close to it. They were really in love. Master Katara always had a smile on her face whenever she spoke about him."

"When I heard other stories daddy told me, I always thought grandma would make a nice couple with Fire Lord Zuko," Ikki said.

"Then you wouldn't have been born," Jinora explained hastily.

"Eh, I think Katara and Aang were meant for each other," Korra concluded.

This was great! Korra would _never _admit to liking love stories, not even ones between Aang and Katara. He grinned, letting the worries of his earlier intentions slip out of his mind. He decided to take the perfect opportunity to embarrass Korra.

Mako interrupted their conversation with a light knock on the door that the sound was coming from.

"Pema, I told you I'd be putting them to bed in-" Korra silenced herself when she opened the door, obviously not expecting the firebender. The shocked, discomposed look on her face was priceless, as were the squeals from the airbender girls that seemed to echo in the room.

Mako cleared his throat, a small smirk on his face, "Uh, sorry to interrupt your story time, but can we talk really quick?"

Korra nodded, a blush on her cheeks (mission accomplished!), and turned back to Ikki and Jinora, who were attempting to look as innocent as possible. "You two: stay here. If I catch you listening, I swear, you guys won't ever-"

"Wait!" Ikki shouted. "Mako, do you have any good stories?"

Mako looked down at the little girl, who smiled up at him.

"Ikki, you're ruining-"

"Shh!" Ikki silenced her sister, still staring at Mako.

"Uh, perhaps," he replied, the corners of his lips curving upwards as he fully entered the room and kneeled down next to her.

Korra was next to him in an instant. "Oh, this should be good," she said sarcastically, although she had a certain light in her eyes that plainly told him she was interested and excited.

"Wait, no, I have a better idea," Jinora said. "Ikki, let's tell the story this time."

Ikki furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged in reply. Jinora whispered in her ear, and pretty soon, they were both giggling.

"Hey, Mako, did you hear about the time we gave Korra love advice about a handsome firebender boy?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Gotta love the airbender kids. Reviews make the world go 'round!

For the few of you that may have been confused, the advice that the girls are talking about is from Episode Five, _The Spirit of Competition_, in which Pema and the airbender girls give Korra advice about Mako.

And about a Part Two? Maybe. If I think of something.

Thanks for reading! x


End file.
